


Explosive

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Very Gay mess, Cute, Dean is concerned, Explosions, Fire, Fluff, M/M, No injuries though, Seamus is a mess, but also gay, help this boy, just soot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Seamus has a crush on Dean. This results in magical explosions anytime Dean breathes near him, really.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually adorable

Seamus was having a dilemma. A very gay dilemma. He was in love with his best friend, Dean Thomas.

As Seamus came to this realization, he found it hard to not set fire to something when his friend was near. Wether it be exploding his plate when Dean laughs at something Ron says over dinner, or setting fire to his blanket when Dean was changing in the dorms, something would always happen when Dean was near him.

It was dinner time and Seamus and Dean were seated next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Dean made an unusual face before sneezing into his arm. Seamus just happened to find this the most adorable thing in the world.

A loud bang was heard and black soot was now on Seamus' face.

"Good one, Seamus!" Ron laughed.

Dean looked to the shorter boy with a sympathetic smile before excusing himself from the table, dragging Seamus with him. Once out of the great hall, Dean pulled the two of them into an empty classroom.

"What's going on?" Dean questioned.

"What do you mean?" Seamus tilted his head.

"You've been more, er, explosive lately. Is there something bothering you that's been messing with you're concentration or something?" Dean continued, clearly concerned for his friend.

"Yes, actually." Seamus straightened his stance. "I've realized something."

Dean nodded his head, gesturing for him to continue. Seamus took a deep breath.

"I like you. As more than a friend." Seamus held his breath, waiting for a reply.

Dean smiled brightly and pulled Seamus into a hug.

"Me too." Dean replied.

The two boys separated from the hug, only for Dean to lean down and kiss Seamus on the cheek.

One of the desks in the room promptly caught on fire.

Laughter escaped both of the boys and Seamus opened his mouth to speak.

"Explosive indeed."


End file.
